


Five Times

by mar106



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), Diana/Leona cameo, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Meet-Cute, Pizza Delivery!Sivir, Star Guardian!Kai'sa, also Jinx/Lux cameo, both in 2nd chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar106/pseuds/mar106
Summary: Five times, Kai'sa caught Sivir's attention, but the fifth one was special....A Star Guardian!Kai'sa fic told from the perspective of Sivir, a normal highschooler. It follows five moments, from the time Sivir first noticed Kai'sa, to Sivir finally working up the courage to ask her out.
Relationships: Kai'Sa/Sivir (League of Legends)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this:  
>   
> Credit to [voidhunting](https://voidhunting.tumblr.com/post/190128625287/tagged-by-unbreakvble).

The first time Kai'sa caught Sivir's attention, she didn't even know the other woman's name. All she saw was a flash of purple hair and a pair of buns in the roiling mass of students moving between classes. Still, it captivated her. In a world where you either dyed your hair eye-watering colors (case in point number one student Luxanna Crownguard) or didn't do it at all, who would dye their hair a shade of purple so dark it was almost black?

The second time is when Sivir pinpoints her crush starting. She got Kai'sa assigned as her group partner, and when they were allowed to start working, Kai'sa had come up to her, taken both Sivir's hands in hers, and, grinning widely, spoke.

"I'm so excited to work with you! We're gonna do great, I'm sure of it!"

Sivir's brain promptly shut off, and the varsity rugby player was reduced to nodding dumbly by nothing more than a _pretty girl_. She got to know Kai'sa pretty well over the course of the project, and the friendship it spawned, but it always seemed like there was something missing. She had to leave at odd times, and sometimes came to school with unexplained cuts and bruises. Sivir was honestly pretty worried, but her dad had seemed like a nice enough guy when he had come to pick her up. Sivir had seen the way he'd come rushing in, all worried about his... something. Some term of endearment in a language she didn't understand. She didn't think he could fake that.

The third time, horror of horrors, was when she was delivering pizzas in her terrible, sexist outfit. It consisted of a red baseball cap, red leggings, a crop-top that fit much too well for Sivir's liking, and a pair of jean-shorts (or "jorts" as Vi had called them). She had hated it until she had caught Kai'sa staring at her abs, face going a delightful shade of red. It wasn't like Sivir could really blame her, though - she had been equally entranced by the sight of Kai'sa with her hair down. In fact, they had sat there, ogling each other, for so long that Kai'sa's father had come to the door wondering what was taking so long. The two girls had simultaneously jumped, and started to apologize over each other. Thankfully, he was either oblivious to or deigned not to mention what he had just witnessed.

The fourth time was at rugby game. Sivir was walking onto the field with the rest of her team, sweeping the stands as she always did. This time, a particular face among the superfans caught her attention. It was Kai'sa, fully decked out in face paint, hair ribbons, giant sign, and... was that Sivir's jersey? Said woman blushed at the thought of her crush wearing _her_ jersey. By chance, Kai'sa then made eye contact with her, and started jumping up and down and absolutely _screaming_ the chant on her sign. Sivir grinned and gave her a thumbs up, filled with a new energy and a new confidence that she had never felt before.

The fifth time was when she was walking home after her shift. A purple portal opened up on the sidewalk in front of her, and before she knew it, twisted purple beasts were spewing out of it. She stumbled backwards, confused, and suddenly one of them was leaping at her. Off-balance, her only option was to fall backwards to try to avoid the thing. Suddenly, someone interposed themselves between her and the monster. 

It was a woman in flamboyant white and purple clothing, with a purple, four-pointed star on her back, and a golden circlet which projected a shield of purple magic around her head. She fought off the monsters with a grace and precision that Sivir could only dream of, aided by two familiars which hovered above her shoulders, and periodically spit out a barrage of magical projectiles. Sivir had gotten up, but was hovering nearby, half-hoping to get a chance to talk to the woman, only partly to find out what in the hell was going on.

Sivir's heart leaped when she caught sight of a monster which had sneaked around the woman and was approaching her from behind. She clearly hadn't noticed the thing, so Sivir did the first thing she thought of.

She tackled it. 

As she was struggling with the thing on the ground, four more of what Sivir later assumed to be her compatriots appeared, in pink, red, green, and blue respectively. With a red-gold sword, the red one stabbed the monster she was struggling with, killing it and then using the sword to flick the thing's corpse off of her. Afterwards, Sivir just lay on the ground, panting and in pain.

Eventually, they were able to get the rift closed, and the purple one crouched beside her, checking her over for wounds. Noticing the numerous bites and scratches the creature had given her, the woman looked up and shouted to one of her teammates.

"Hey, Taric, can I get a crystal over here? We got a wounded civvie."

She caught something and waved it over the worst of Sivir's injuries, which sealed up before her eyes.

Wait a minute. Sivir recognized that voice.

"Kai'sa?"

The woman before her sighed, seeming to collect herself. Then, she tapped the star symbol in the front of her circlet, which retracted the shield of purple magic, and there was Kai'sa's face. 

"Hi," she said, nervously. Sivir sat up, wanting to be face-to-face instead of having Kai'sa hovering over her.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I'm a Star Guardian."

"A Star Guardian?"

"Yea. Y'know those books you used to read as a kid, where a group of people would just like, be Chosen, by some mysterious power, and it was up to them to save the world?" Sivir nodded. "That's this."

"Whoa." Sivir let that sink in for a minute. "So that's why you're always coming in with those cuts and bruises!" But something didn't add up. "Wait, why _are_ you doing that? Why don't you use those magic-y things you used on me?"

"Well, we only have so many of those, and the First Star says we're only supposed to use them when it's really bad. You were pretty cut up, but mostly I'm fine."

Sivir snorted. Her teammate, Vi, was exactly the same way, and it had taken her girlfriend's combined worry and nagging to get the pink-haired tough to take better care of herself. Sivir blushed at the thought of herself doing the same thing for Kai'sa, and looked away.

Kai'sa scratched her cheek. Sivir tapped the ground. She didn't know what to say, but neither did she want to leave. Finally, Kai'sa spoke.

"You were pretty brave out there."

"Thanks, but it was nothing. You were the one doing the real fighting."

Kai'sa pouted, and Sivir's heart sped up a little.

"It wasn't nothing! You didn't know what was going on or what you were facing, and you didn't have any weapons or protection, but you still charged straight at it!" Kai'sa's voice lowered to a whisper. "...You could've gotten yourself killed."

"...Hey! I wasn't defenseless! I had these!" Sivir lifted up her arms, flexing them, and Kai'sa laughed weakly, shaking her head. "...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Sivir took one of Kai'sa's hands in hers, giving it a squeeze she hoped was reassuring. 

Kai'sa broke down at this, and practically fell into Sivir's arms, wrapping her own tightly around that toned torso she had so admired and burying her face in Sivir's neck. After a couple of minutes, Kai'sa's tears had dried, but Sivir was unwilling to let her go just yet. At one point, Sivir could no longer resist the urge to run her hand through that purple hair, wondering if it was as soft as it looked. It was, and Kai'sa let out a content sigh at the motion and snuggled further into Sivir's embrace. Suddenly, the question that had been on her mind for much too long suddenly just popped out of Sivir's mouth.

"Hey, uh... Would you like to go out with me?" Before Sivir could start to worry, Kai'sa responded, tired but happy.

"Yea. I'd love that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut Scenes:
> 
>   * Kai'sa having gay overload when she gets assigned to work with someone on the varsity women's rugby team (!!!!!)
>     * Kai'sa's gay awakening was watching women's rugby
>     * Most of the mentioned superfans of the women's team are lesbians, and who can blame them
>     * (Sivir is absolutely unaware of the sheer amount of girls thirsting after her and the rest of her team)
>   * Sivir wondering what else she could get Kai'sa to scream
>   * Sivir absolutely ready to throw hands with whoever was hurting Kai'sa before she knew it was interdimesional monsters (She's still ready but Kai'sa won't let her)
>   * Kai'sa's internal monologue during the time she was staring at Sivir's abs and when they were hugging each other was just screaming. gay screaming. (She knew exactly what she was doing and how blatant it was but she just... couldn't not.)
>   * Kai'sa's sitting down HARD when Sivir gives her a thumbs up at the rugby game and nearly fainting of gay
>   * Also Sivir plays better when she knows Kai'sa is there
>   * After the end of the fic, they both promptly fall unconscious and are carried to a SG alum's apartment, where they usually crash after missions as it's a fair distance to many members' houses.
>     * They each have standing sleepover perms there as the parents know about the SGs and trust the alum, and they make it ok with Sivir's parents through her phone using an excuse
>     * (They use Sivir's finger to unlock the phone without waking her up)
>     * There aren't enough beds so Kai'sa and Sivir end up sharing one
>     * (They both wake up initially thinking it was all a dream but are quickly disabused of this notion)
>   * Vi's gf is Caitlyn b/c Jinx's gf is Lux
>   * Yes, that's Leona with the sword. She's the red SG, Kai'sa is purple, Taric is blue, and I haven't decided on the other ones yet.
>   * Yes, I wrote this instead of sleeping. It is currently 1 AM as I am typing out these final words and I have zero regrets.
> 



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Next Morning (And Oh, What A Morning).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may or may not know, my motto is generally, "fuck lore, I do what I want."  
> You'll see why this is important later.

The next thing Sivir knew, she was waking up. She couldn't quite remember what had happened the previous night, but for some reason she didn't care. Actually, it was more than that. She didn't want to get out of bed at all, which was an odd feeling. It was a good one though, not the feeling you get when you're really sick. She rolled onto her side, snuggling further into... hair?!

Sivir's eyes snapped open. She wasn't alone in bed?! _What the fuck, what the actual fuck,_ Sivir thought, beginning to panic. _How, why, what the hell happened last night?!_ Sivir's thoughts were brought to a halt when the body next to her began to shift. Kai'sa flipped over, buried her face in Sivir's chest, and sighed. Sivir's heart nearly exploded. _You know what? This is fine. More than fine, actually._ Sivir tried to keep as still as possible to avoid waking her crush up. Alas, it was not to be.

Kai'sa yawned and stretched, making an incredibly cute squeaking noise as she did so. She looked up at Sivir and grinned, and Sivir couldn't help grinning along with her. Then Kai'sa leaned up and gave Sivir and peck on the cheek, and Sivir's heart nearly _did_ explode. Her mouth dropped open, and Kai'sa grinned even wider. Then, Kai'sa's familiars bounded into the room, and Sivir's memories of the previous night came flooding back. 

"Oh. Oh! _OH!_ "

Kai'sa chuckled, which soon grew to laughter. Sivir joined her, despite her hands being over her face. 

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt this very cute scene, but breakfast's ready." The green-haired head grinned mischievously. "Unless you've already eaten, that is..."

Kai'sa raced out of bed, fist raised, blushing hotly, purple peach-print pajamas flying. Sivir sighed dreamily as a shout shook the house.

"TARIC!"

* * *

Soon, Sivir was sitting around the raucous breakfast table, eating the best pancakes she had ever tasted. At one wall was a purple-haired woman (who Sivir was fairly sure was actually floating) making more of the stuff. Sivir wanted to thank her, but wasn't sure she'd hear, and didn't quite want to get up, both because Kai'sa was holding her hand and because she was fairly sure her pancakes would get stolen. She tried anyway.

"Thank you for the pancakes, Ms..."

"Oh please, call me Janna, honey. I'm barely out of high school!"

Kai'sa starts up from eating, and says, "Oh my god, I completely forgot to do introductions! Sivir, this is Janna, certified mom friend and part of Lux's team." Kai'sa gestures to the woman at the stove, who waves back, and chuckles slightly. "Speaking of which, Lux is..." Kai'sa sighed. She was looking at two women, one with pink hair, one red. Sivir recognized them both.

"I never thought I'd see the day! Jinx, resident delinquent rugby player, and Lux, grade-A, honor roll NERD, making EYES AT EACH OTHER!" Sivir shook her head, grinning widely. Jinx and Lux both jumped, heads snapping around to look at her. Lux looked worried, eyes darting between Jinx and Sivir.

"Yea," said Jinx, slinging an arm around Lux and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "And what are you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing." Sivir replied, giving Kai'sa a peck on the cheek as well. They grinned at each other, contented, while their girlfriends blushed. 

"I, uh. I guess you know them already. That over there, with the green hair, is Lulu." 

Said girl lifted a piece of pancake, drenched in what Sivir could only assume was some kind of blueberry sauce, looked her right in the eyes, and stated, quite firmly, "pur-ple." She then went right back to eating as if nothing had happened. Sivir narrowed her eyes in confusion, and was about to say something when a blue-haired woman next to her sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Lulu, the-"

Lulu let out what could only be described as a _shriek_ of laughter, saying "fine, FINE, god. Did'ja HAVE to wring out your wet-blanket self over my parade? Anyway," she continued, turning to Sivir, "HI! I'm Lulu, but you already know that. Nice to _finally_ meet the girl Kai-Kai would NOT. STOP. TALKING ABOUT."

Going a red which was not entirely due to anger, Kai'sa slammed a fist down on the table and shouted, "LULU!" Lulu responded by sticking her tongue out at Kai'sa, and the table quickly dissolved into green- and purple-flavored chaos. Sivir chose to simply observe.

In a manner that was quite incongruous with their surroundings, the blue-haired woman turned to her and offered her hand. 

"Hello, I'm Diana. This is-" She elbowed the ginger woman next to her, but she only groaned, muttered, and lay her head on Diana's shoulder. Diana sighed indulgently. "That's my girlfriend, Leona. She's the one that got the monster off you last night, so you should probably thank her - when she wakes up, that is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The teams are as follows:
> 
>   * MF, Ezreal, Ahri, Syndra, Soraka are all off to college at the local uni, which has a special program for Star Guardians. Ezreal and Soraka are a year younger than the rest of their team, and they're freshmen now.
>   * Janna is taking a gap year, in part to wait for the rest of her team. She's working at a local news & weather station, and has a crush on one of the newscasters, Draven. She'll eventually end up working with him after she gets a degree in meteorology, when she will find out how much of an ass he really is. The rest of the team is still in high school, though not for long - Poppy, Lulu, Lux and Jinx are seniors. Lux will become a physicist specializing in light, and will be constantly punned at because of it, but she laughs every time. Jinx will become a chemist, aided by Lux finally convincing her to see a psychiatrist, who diagnoses her with ADHD. After trying a few medicines, she finds one that she likes, and improves in her studies as she is more able to sit still and focus. It takes a while, but with Lux's help, she comes to terms with, and begins to like, the person she is on her meds. Alcohol is both their kryptonites.
>   * Leona is red, Diana blue, Taric green, Kai'sa purple, and... somebody pink. I'm open to suggestions. Taric is a senior, Leona, Diana, Kai'sa and Sivir are juniors.
> 

> 
> Bonus:
> 
>   * Lulu is _that weird theater kid_ who can barely get through their lines without giggling during rehearsal, is constantly cracking jokes, and just generally doesn't know how to keep their mouth shut. Jinx is like that a bit, but less "class clown" and more "blurts out random shit at just the wrong time." Still, Lulu's CutenessTM definitely allows her to get away with more stuff than Jinx would.
>   * Lux would fight me for saying Jinx wasn't cuter than Lulu, but here I am. the things I do in the name of fanfic.
>   * In case it wasn't obvious, Sivir's that kid who Just Does Everything, Somehow. Yes, they really do exist, and they are a marvel to behold. Sivir wasn't always like this, but Cass taught Sivir what being idle did to people. 
>     * In this world, Kat and Cass are Rich Kids Who Don't Do Jack And No One Knows How They Still Get Ok Grades (But Everyone Assumes Foul Play). Cass is also That Mean Rich Girl Who Plays With People's Emotions. 
>     * Kat is less so - her crush on Lux got her started in the right direction, but it won't be until college (when she is separated from her sister) that she'll leave that lifestyle entirely behind her. She'll get her BA, then serve in the army for a time. Seeing her sister again will be a blast from the past, for she'll not have changed a bit.
>   * Sivir'll drive herself into the ground trying to keep doing everything she's doing _and_ be a good girlfriend, but both Kai'sa and Sivir's parents are there to pick up the pieces. 
>   * Leona is NOT a morning person. She goes through morning practice like a robot, and has been known to throw rugby balls into next week and tackle random people who stray too close. Funny way to meet your crush, that. It worked out, though, because they already act like an old married couple, somehow. The Official Explanation is that they went to preschool and kindergarten together, but people love to speculate.
> 

> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including (but not limited to):
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Note: If you'd rather I not reply to your comment (if, for example, you don't feel up to starting a conversation) then feel free to sign your comment "Whisper" and I will only write "thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including (but not limited to):
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Note: If you'd rather I not reply to your comment (if, for example, you don't feel up to starting a conversation) then feel free to sign your comment "Whisper" and I will only write "thanks."


End file.
